1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dialysis device and a method for cleaning the same, in particular to a dialysis device and a method for cleaning the same in which a concentrate passage is provided on a fluid supplying side of a fluid circuit which is connected to a dialyser, and the concentrate passage joins the fluid circuit and is connected to a dialysis solution concentrate container, so that a dialysis solution is prepared in the fluid circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a personal dialysis device for preparing a dialysis solution therein is configured to include a dialyser, a fluid circuit which is connected to the dialyser, and a concentrate passage provided on a fluid supplying side of the fluid circuit which joins the fluid circuit and is connected to a dialysis solution concentrate container, so that purified water is supplied through a water inlet of the fluid circuit and a dialysis solution concentrate is supplied through the concentrate passage to prepare a dialysis solution in the fluid circuit to be supplied to the dialyser.
In such a dialysis device, since the fluid circuit has to be cleaned every time a dialysis treatment is completed, a cleaning port section (cleaning solution supplying section) is provided for supplying a cleaning solution to the concentrate passage, and when a dialysis treatment is completed, the concentrate passage is disconnected from the dialysis solution concentrate container and is connected to the cleaning port section to make the cleaning solution supplied to the fluid circuit via the concentrate passage, which allows the cleaning solution to be supplied to the concentrate passage (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-9029).
However, because the disconnection and connection of the concentrate passage from the dialysis solution concentrate container to the cleaning port section is manually performed, the concentrate passage may fail to be disconnected and remains to be connected to the dialysis solution concentrate container, or a cleaning process may be started with the concentrate passage being imperfectly connected to the dialysis solution concentrate container, which raises a possibility that the cleaning process will be ended without a supply of the cleaning solution to the concentrate passage.